


The Phrase That Fixes Everything

by bgsbgsbgs



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgsbgsbgs/pseuds/bgsbgsbgs





	The Phrase That Fixes Everything

The phrase that fixes everything  
Chapter 1: Secrets  
Jim Kirk had a lot of secrets. He was a Starfleet Captain so of course he kept secrets, but he had a helluva a lot more than anyone thought. Bones knew most of his secrets, his big brother Sam knew nearly all his secrets and Sam’s wife did too, his step-dad Frank knew most of his secrets and before her untimely death, his big sister Jodie had known all his secrets. However, this wasn’t due to Jim opening up in an expression of closeness but this was by necessity, because either they were there when these things had happened or in Bones’ case he had seen the effects of the terrible things and because he knew that Jim would never be the same again. 

Frank found out about the abuse when Jim was eight, but by then it was too late, four years of damage had been done. The first time Frank’s boyfriend touched him Jim was only four and he didn’t even know it was wrong but he was told not to tell anyone because “it would upset Frank” and Jim loved Frank a lot. Jim only realized that it was wrong when he saw him on Jodie and on Sam when Frank was out. Then he started seeing razors and knives disappearing and scars appearing on their wrists and thighs, at the time Jim was too young to understand but now unfortunately he did. Jodie and Sam only put up with what was done to them to protect Jim, they’d seen Jim and Kurt (Frank’s boyfriend) together and never dreamed that he would hurt him. They were very wrong. Not only was he hurting Jim, he taped himself doing it. Which was how Frank had caught him. When Frank saw the tape, he woke up Sam, Jodie and Jim and told them to silently pack their things and that they were leaving immediately and then he sat down by Jim and asked Jodie to pack Jim’s things (which she did because she was very responsible) and he picked up Jim. It was only then that Jim realized that he was crying and bruised and bleeding. He picked up Jim’s teddy bear and handed it to him and said how sorry he was. And he kept repeating that....for nearly the whole night. Through the six hour car journey to the city, through the shuttle-bus and until they eventually got to a hostel that Frank deemed far enough away from ‘that monster’ to be safe. Then they all lay down and got ready to sleep again and when Jim asked where they were going, he said they’d know in the morning. In the morning, Frank told them to pack their things because they were moving to Tarsus IV

Tarsus IV was a great place to grow up, and Jim was very happy until 10 days after his 10h Birthday. That was when the famine’s started. At first, nobody was too worried as it wouldn’t be too hard to sustain a population for a while until more food arrived from the surrounding planets. But no food did arrive and so everyone was very panicked and there were riots and demonstrations, like there always is when a government is about to fall apart. This made Frank and Jodie (who was now 18 and officially an adult) very anxious and worried about Sam and Jim’s safety, so arranged for them all to leave the planet. That was when they discovered that no-one could leave, under Kodos’ order. Kodos was a self-appointed dictator who was now in control of Tarsus IV and he also split the population into two, luckily Jim was with his family but then a lot of his friends from the other half started disappearing and Frank and Jodie became more desperate to get away. Then, Jim and Jodie where moved to the other side and one night soilders came to their house and told them that if they were loud they would be killed and that Frank and Sam would be killed. Terrified, they followed. Soon, they joined a large march of people. 

Jim could feel his pulse in his throat and he was aware that he was visibly shaking, he was certain that he would ‘go missing’. As the soldiers pushed him out into the clearing, he grabbed Jodie’s hand and she lifted him up upon her waist as if to say ‘I’ve got you, you’re safe’ and he buried his head into the nape of her neck. Finally, they stopped and they realized that they were a few of the first marches to arrive and were fairly near the stage that appeared to be set up there. Confusion set in. After about 20 minutes, Kodos arrived upon the stage and by then Jim was sobbing uncontrollably, although Jodie tried to calm him down, he could not. Jim looked up and realized that Kodos wore a mask, he gasped as Kodos met his gaze, Kodos the leaned towards the guard and pointed at them whilst whispering something, they were then gagged. Kodos walked up to Jim, took of his mask and exclaimed “Miss Me, Baby”, and that was when they knew, he was Kurt. And Kurt took Jim into a dark room, and everyone knew what it was he wanted to do

Chapter 2: Love  
Jim had found a lot of things that looked like love, but weren’t. He spent a while searching for sex, because isn’t that what love is. He knew he had love from Frank and his brother, and from Bones, something from Spock and certainly affection from his crew. But love didn’t stop the nightmares, how could they? How could anything? That night, that night he was sobbing, he couldn’t help it. When he woke up, he had to throw up and that was where he got stuck, in the same spot between the sink and the toilet, holding the same knife over his wrist but crying and shaking far too much to cut. “Shit” he exclaimed, he could hear footsteps, he realized that he must have woken Spock. Yeah, he had definitely woken Spock, he could hear him opening the door, walking into the room, by the bathroom. Shit. 

Jim was shaking, and crying and he was in a really bad position if he wanted to evade counselling. Spock opened the door, “I’m sorry....I’m sorry” sobbed Jim. Spock looked completely shocked, but just put a finger to his lips. “Please, please don’t tell Bones” he begged. So in the end he was surprised when Spock just took the knife from his hands and put it down, held him for a while. Then picked him up and carried him into his bed when he had fallen asleep and sat and watched over him. In the morning, he asked Jim to talk, and he did. He told him everything. He promised Jim “You’re safe when you’re with me” and Jim just buried his head into the nape of his neck. Until Spock said “Jim, I have to be honest......I love you...Romantically, Th’ylla”...So Jim looked Spock directly in the eyes and said “I love you too...but”... 

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
